A common form of multilamp photoflash array is the cube configuration as exemplified by the flashcube of U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,105 or the magicube of U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,669. In this cube configuration, a number of flashlamps are enclosed in a housing member and directed at an angle of about 90.degree. with respect to one another. Thus, a reflector-flashlamp entity is disposed rearward of the flashlamp being energized and, as a consequence, rearward light radiation is not a problem.
Another popular multilamp photoflash configuration is known as the flip flash and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,226 and 4,017,728. In this substantially planar formation, a relatively flat back housing member is affixed to a front housing member having a plurality of cavities therein. Progressing from back to front of the housing member is a plurality of flashlamps, a multi-cavity reflector, an insulating sheet and a printed circuit board. Thus, an abundance of shielding is provided rearward of the flashlamps and rearward light radiation is inhibited.
Other multilamp photoflash arrays include a dual direction configuration wherein a reflector unit is disposed within a housing member and includes a plurality of cavity formations in a back-to-back relationship. Although such cavity formations do provide rearward shielding for one another and a reduced tendency toward distortion due to activation of adjacent flash lamps, problems of compactness and space efficiency are encountered with known designs.
Further, unidirectional multilamp photoflash arrays are known wherein a plurality of cavities are aligned to face in a single direction. In such structures it is common to provide cavity members having sidewalls which are in a plane substantially normal to the opening of the cavities in order to maximize the available space. However, these substantially normally-positioned cavity member sidewalls are rather difficult to conveniently cover or provide with a reflector surface. As a result, a problem of excessive light emanating in a rearward direction is encountered because of the relatively poorly coated or lack of opaqueness of the cavity members.
One known approach to the above-mentioned undesired and excess of rearward light encountered upon activation of a flashlamp is to provide a shield of opaque material rearward of the aligned cavity members. However, it is obvious that such a structural addition is not only expensive of materials and labor but also is detrimental to the economical use of available space.